


浅眠，酒与真心话

by FaustCrimson



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Duplicity, M/M, drunk, steal a kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：原作向Summary：口是心非的托尔芬和他容易失眠酒品很烂的主君。
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	浅眠，酒与真心话

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [one collection for my Thornute fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697526) by [FaustCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson)



按道理，保镖应该寸步不离地守在主人身边。

然而托尔芬始终是个特例。作为阿谢拉特身边仅存的旧人，除了戍卫主君之外，他还有着斥候的工作要做，须得帮他们打探消息。在他不在的这段时间里，保镖的工作就落到了其他人身上。

托鲁克尔对此甚为不满。他可不想一天到晚守着王子，并为此滴酒不沾，早早找借口遁走了，只留下几名士兵把守在克努特的房间门口。

托尔芬晚归时倒也没注意轻手轻脚，反正克努特一入睡便像死猪似的怎么也叫不醒。

仿佛是为了反驳他的一切想法，本该在床上安眠的王子听到进屋的动静立刻醒了过来，动作利落地抽出身旁的配剑直指来人。

——见鬼，他竟然醒着。

“是我。”托尔芬脱下了斗篷，“你怎么还没睡。”

就着微弱的烛火，克努特总算认清了来人，紧绷的神经顿时松懈了下来。他将剑收好，又往床里面躺了躺，像是给托尔芬预留一个位置。

“有外人在时，我一向睡得很浅。”他不满地抱怨道，“就在你进来前几分钟我终于睡着了，可你的动静太大了，又打断了我的好梦。”

“别把失眠的问题怪到我头上。平时你睡着后根本叫不醒。”托尔芬身心俱疲，懒得多话，习以为常地爬上了王子的床铺。

被窝暖烘烘的，充满了另一个人温柔的体温和香味。克努特自发靠了上来，贴近了这具热气腾腾的身体。

“活见鬼，你身上都是寒气。”

“我在风雪里跑了一晚上。”托尔芬不耐烦地转身，揽住了王子的肩膀，“现在闭嘴。”

他后来才偶然得知克努特的睡眠的确很浅，特别是被其他人戍卫时更加难入睡，片刻都不敢放松大意，生怕有人会躲过防卫溜进来刺杀他。似乎除了托尔芬外，他谁也不相信。

贪生怕死的小公主总有着奇奇怪怪的癖好和习惯，个个都令托尔芬难以理解。在他看来，克努特自私逐利，以至于有些冷血。所幸对方也有自知之明，坦率认下了自己所有的不良癖好。他自然能忍受其中绝大部分，但克努特的酒力真是烂爆了。

——既然知道自己喝多了肯定没法维持理智，那为什么要来者不拒，把每个人的恭贺都一一收下？

当他不得不拖着一个烂醉如泥的酒鬼在雪地里艰难前行时，忍不住这样想到。

托尔芬原以为再也不会有比浅眠更加糟糕的习惯了，没想到还有这项。他发誓自己绝对提醒过。

奈何王子只是不以为意一笑，扭头又接过了另一大臣的敬酒。最终结果就是喝得酩酊大醉，几乎整个人都挂在了保镖身上，像一具了无生气的死尸——哦，还散发着难闻的腥臭酒味。

他尝试着拍打克努特的脸颊，迫使对方保持清醒。可换来的只是王子傻傻一笑和愈加亲昵的依赖。

——这蠢样子，真该召集营地所有人来瞧瞧。

托尔芬站在路中央认真思考，再次咒骂了叮嘱他要照顾好王子的阿谢拉特，认命似的扛起克努特继续向前走。

“托尔芬……我要解手。”意识尚不清醒，但克努特仍本能地分辨出身旁的人是谁，理所应当地喊出了他的名字。

“等着。”托尔芬没声好气，搀扶着人来到空旷路旁。未等左右勘察，克努特便迫不及待地开始解皮带了。

他一言难尽地看着公主猴急的动作，很快发现对方陷入了皮带困境，醉酒后的十指缺少了平日里的灵活敏捷，腰带怎么解都没法解开。

王子快要急哭了，即使喝醉了也清楚明白尿在身上不是什么好事，奈何腰间的皮带越扯越紧，丝毫没有松开的迹象。

托尔芬大发慈悲地伸手，替他解开了那根难缠的皮带，用恶劣的语气嘲讽道：“这么大人了，连脱裤子都不会了吗？哦我忘了，你是个没有蛋蛋的小公主。”

克努特懒得理会，掏出自己的小兄弟便开始放水，丝毫不顾托尔芬还站在边上。

“嘿！你真是粗俗！”维京男孩立刻跳到一旁，忙不迭地观察自己的靴子。幸好，没有溅上什么恶心的液体。

“彼此彼此。”克努特洋洋得意，又慢条斯理地整理好了裤头，重新垮在了托尔芬身上。

托尔芬不耐烦地动了动：“不是醒了么，醒了就自己走啊。”

克努特哼哼了两声作为回应，依旧赖在保镖身旁，态度非常坚定——就是不想自己走。他摸向托尔芬的腰后，把别在上面的皮水壶勾了下来，一股脑地往嘴里灌。末了不忘将一滴不剩的皮壶倒过来晃了晃，示意自己又醉了。

托尔芬目瞪口呆地站在一旁围观了这耍无赖的全过程。看着王子颤颤巍巍的身形，他刚要上前搀扶，克努特却迅速朝他扑来，连人一起带倒在了雪地上。

他喝得醉醺醺的，倒在纷扬飘落的雪堆里一动不动，托尔芬险些以为他醉死过去了。

维京男孩支起身，伸出手拍了拍公主泛着可爱红色的脸蛋，冰凉的手指触到了人体灼热的温度，连他的心都被燃烧了起来。

克努特反应敏捷地一把抓住他的手。

“放开我，公主。”他皱着眉头说道。

“不。”克努特果断拒绝了他，露出一派天真的傻笑。

托尔芬心头犯着嘀咕，谁料醉酒的家伙忽然一个鱼打挺将他扑倒，乐呵呵地在他厚厚的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

“喜欢你。”

说完这话后，克努特头一歪，昏睡在托尔芬的耳畔，不多时便发出了沉缓的呼吸。

托尔芬庆幸夜幕已然降临，周围鲜有人至，克努特睡得不省人事，没有人会注意到他罕见的羞赫，否则的话必定会嘲笑他直到来年春天。

他悄悄地捧起公主的脸庞，笨拙又青涩地啄了口克努特的嘴角，随后自暴自弃地将人摁在了自己怀里，用手臂遮住脸颊，止不住地懊恼：“我这是在干什么蠢事……”

醉酒之后人总会被潜意识激发，做出一些自己也无法理解的事来。

酒后吐露的真心话，昏沉时才肯坦率直面的内心。挥之不去的酒精之中似乎再无谎言。但他明明没有喝醉，却做出了有悖于理智的反应。

或许这会儿他也可以掐着公主脖子，厉声问他自己要杀死阿谢拉特，他是否同意。看在拉格纳和酒精的份上，他未尝不会答应。

也可以趁机搂住公主的腰，破罐破摔地对他说出那句难以启齿的告白。

反正这家伙已经醉了，对一个醉汉做任何事，他都不会知道。

托尔芬抱着身上的人怔愣出神，没有注意到怀里的家伙被冷风一吹，哆嗦着苏醒了过来。

“我们就这样在雪地里呆一夜吗？”克努特睡眼惺忪地看着他，懒洋洋地发问，“你怎么还不带我回去？”

维京男孩有些气恼地看着他，当机立断地把人推开，利落地站了起来，居高临下地看着醉鬼道：“别再招惹我了。”

“譬如？”克努特晃晃悠悠地从地上爬起，抬着下巴地问道。他灰蓝色的眼珠尚且因醉酒而浑浊失焦，使得目光既暧昧又露骨，连询问的语气都带了点调情的轻佻。

毫无疑问，公主落在任何人眼中都是美的，既美又特别，那头该死的金发傲慢得有些肤浅，甚至堪称放荡，极易使人失察。如此圣洁，如此堕落。托尔芬确信他身上有某种令人神魂颠倒的东西存在，并深深为此着迷。

他注意到一丝混乱和矛盾，源自于克努特与生俱来的自矜与心底的焦灼。

日后，这个从前只知研读圣经的王子还会密谋许多事情，卑劣的，阴暗的，多的是不可诉诸于口的秘密。卑鄙与高尚并存，凶狠和宽仁同时出现，他隐忍着一切失控，不动声色地藏起了自我，唯有一个秘密从未尝试过遮掩。

他为自己的秘密找到了逃亡的出口。

真是个无耻的混蛋。

“所有事情。”

克努特望着怒气冲冲的保镖，借着酒劲愉悦地说道：“你刚刚偷亲了我。”

“是又怎样？”托尔芬报以凶恶的回应，暗自庆幸自己没有说任何多余的话。克努特是个阴险狡诈的恶棍，那个堪称真善美的公主到底跑哪里去了？至少在那家伙面前，他不会表现得如此踟躇。

“你还想再亲亲我吗？”克努特站在那儿醉醺醺地对他说道。

托尔芬骂骂咧咧地走上前去。

“想。（YES.）”

他确定自己没有喝醉，但无人规定不喝酒就不可以讲真心话。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/7/10

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试塑造一个既危险又迷人、矛盾的克努特  
> 但仿佛失败了_(:з」∠)_  
> 他不是三言两语就可以勾勒出轮廓的人  
> 算了


End file.
